five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in The Castle
'Five Nights in The Castle '''is a Five Nights at Freddy's game that takes place within the Super Mario universe. Characters Mario Mario is the unassuming hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and main protagonist of FNiTC as well as the Super Mario franchise. He is guided by his friend Cappy. Shadow Mario Shadow Mario is the main antagonist. He was formed from Mario's nightmares which come from a subconscious fear of clones of himself that he developed during ''Super Mario Sunshine. Gold Mario Gold Mario is a secondary antagonist, and is a Ztar manifested into physical form. He is by far the most evil of the antagonists, fueled by pure evil. Undead Luigi Undead Luigi is the reanimated corpse of Mario's brother, Luigi. He mindlessly serves the two other antagonists, and can be noticed by his slow speed and groaning noises. Cappy Cappy is Mario's hat, sidekick, and 'Phone Guy' of this game. He assists you during the nights with helpful information. Character Gallery '' Gold Mario (2).png Shadow Mario2.png Super Mario Odyssey Hat.png '' Mechanics Nintendo Screech Invented by E. Gadd, this device follows his naming convention of converting a Nintendo handheld's name to something a bit more creepy (Gameboy Colour, Gameboy Horror. Dual Screen, Dual Scream.) It functions as a camera system of sorts, allowing you to scan for audio on a map and view the camera directly outside of the room you are in. Paintings Every room you spend a night in contains a painting, possibly more than one, that functions as a portal to another world that the attackers may access to gain entry to your room. When the Nintendo Screech is aimed at this and used, it shows a scan of the world inside and shows the heartbeat of whatever it is aimed at. Undead Luigi does not have a heartbeat, but the sounds of his moaning grow louder as he approaches. Doors Each room Mario is in has at least one door, where enemies can enter through. The Screech shows a camera feed of directly outside of the door when pointed at it, though it has a cooldown time of five seconds. These seconds can be precious, as each night takes ten minutes. Sanity It is important to maintain your sanity, as if you don't, Mario will begin to hallucinate enemies where there are none, or even not see enemies that are there, as well as hear audio cues that aren't there and vice versa. The only way to bring your sanity level back up to maximum is by waiting twenty seconds absolutely still. Nights Cappy Calls tba Descriptions tba Backstory Doctor Elvin Gadd, recurring character in the Mario franchise, was developing a device which could summon creatures and objects from the mind, and bring them into the real world. As it was being tested on Mario, however, it had the adverse effect of hypnotically plunging him into a dark nightmare.The events of this nightmare are unknown, but it is known that it caused the Power Star that powered the machine to transform into a dark Ztar that manifested into Gold Mario using the gold material the device was made out of, and caused the creature known as Shadow Mario to be summoned from Mario's mind into reality. The two attacked Mario and E. Gadd, but the doctor was able to fend them off. Eventually, they became bored with this failing attempt, and headed off to the castle, where the princess was expecting Mario that day. At first, she saw them from her balcony and believed them to be Mario and Luigi, and let them inside. The toads around the castle were slaughtered, along with Peach. Luigi, however, did not know this transpired and ventured off towards the castle with glee. He entered and was met with a gruesome sight, and he was slaughtered as well, but Gold Mario used the power of the Ztar to resurrect him as an undead thrall. Mario finally approached the castle in the dead of night, armed with only a flashlight, a Nintendo Screech, and a desire to rescue Peach. Throughout the game, Mario is taunted by Shadow Mario mimicking the voice of Peach whom Mario believes survived. Good Ending After beating the game without dying once, you are rewarded with a screen showing the outcome of the game. As Mario discovered the corpse of his princess, he knew that the nightmares' reign of terror was over. He had Shadow Mario placed deep within his own mind, and Gold Mario melted down until there was nothing left. After that, he buried his poor brother, and lived a life of peace... for a while. Bad Ending After beating the game having died once or more, you are disappointed by a screen showing the outcome of the game. As Mario discovered the corpse of his princess, he was overwhelmed by the nightmares' and turned into another thrall like his brother. The kingdom was no more. Teasers/Trailers Category:WEeGeE I Category:Games Category:MarioVsSonicFan